TH haunting?
by Kleinean
Summary: A girl named Selma died in a house from murder. A band of four men want a house for vacation in America. How will this work out? Will they shun her away or will they try to help her?
1. Chapter 1

I quietly wandered through the empty house, Gazing in every room that held so many memories. I continued to wander through out the house, Not caring where I went. I eventually found myself in the piano room, which was made specifically for my piano needs. I walked over to the piano in sadness, And tried to push one of the keys down, For only my hand to pass through it. I stared at the seat connected to the piano, Imagining my self when I was full of life, Playing it cheerfully and carefree, Not knowing what disasters were soon to appear. Continuing to stare at the chair in grief, I didn't hear the doors create a loud disturbance in the peaceful house. I snapped out of my little daydream when I heard talking and loud footsteps echoing in the hallways. I peeked around the doorway, looking around to see if anyone was their, and to my surprise their was a group of people walking and glancing around with a woman in the center, holding a few notes. "So how many rooms did you say were here?" One of the men asks the mam nicely. "Oh their is many rooms but most are just for activities. It says here that their is 20 rooms, all extremely large. A few rooms are locked somehow and cannot be opened unless the door is broken down." He nods and looks thoughtful before saying something to the other men in some kind of a language. "Lets have a tour shall we?" I noticed he had sort of an accent making me smile at the cuteness. They walked over in my direction making me panic. I ran out of the room quickly heading towards my room, which was one of the closed doors that 'couldn't' be opened. I sat on my bed and clutched Yimmy, my Panda pillow pet, and Salmir the raccoon, which was a Raccoon webkinz. I started to whimper in fear, maybe they are going to attack me like that one man... I shook my head but the thoughts and feelings came back making me whimper even more. I heard footsteps in the hallway soon, heading towards my door. I could sort of hear the voices "This is one of the locked doors, as you can see" I saw my door handle jiggle around, not opening though. "I see" I could hear and some a few more words of that one language I didn't understand. I could hear the footsteps walk away and I sigh in relief because I was left alone. I walked through the door and went into the bathroom across, which had a large mirror, and I glanced at it. I could see a mist-like version of myself, which scared me and made me really sad. I sighed quietly and touched the glass, my hand passing through the item. I heard a gasp behind me, I turned around quickly to see one of the males looking shocked at me. I panic and back up, towards the glass in fear. "W-Who are you? Why are you in the house?" He asks a little panicked, making me relax a tiny bit, only a tiny bit. I try to talk, and succeed with a raspy voice "S...sel...ma...live...here..." He looks at me shocked and still cautious "No one lives in this house..." I shake my head, signaling 'no' I clear my throat a little to help my voice, and it works. "I still do" "TOMMI!" He suddenly screeches, scaring me a lot. I hug myself in regret for talking to him, he was going to kill me now i know it! I looked at him in fear, as he did the same for me while backing up into the hallway. I could hear footsteps running over to where we were. "no... no no" I mumble in fear while sliding down the wall, which i could touch easily, and hugged my legs in fear. I heard the footsteps stop and I buried my head into my knees and started to mouth words, that I mentally said and it calmed me down. "What Billa? You almost gave me a heart attack" I hear another male say to the scared one. "J-Just look in there!" He stutters fearfully while pointing in my direction. The other male looks and stares wide eyed at me to. Curse myself for this.


	2. TH haunting? Part 2

I started to whimper again when I heard them walking towards me. "Shh little girl, we're not going to hurt you." I look up at him and mumble "Yeah right" He reaches out to me, and I panic backing away from him. "Tommi..." The other male whines while hiding behind him. "Billa shes just a little girl, why are you scared of her?" "Because! because... I... shes not real!" He shouts while pointing at me, and I back away while looking at the doorway, maybe I can make it? They started to argue in a different language and I took this as my cue to run off. I heard some more yelling, as I ran to my room. I heard banging on my door and I ran over to my bed and clutched onto Yimmy and Salmir. "Please go away... please..." I whisper pleadingly only for the door to suddenly break down. I scream loudly as it causes a lot of dust to fly everywhere, blinding my view. I try to run to my closet, but I trip over the carpet creating a loud THUD noise. I heard more footsteps running to my room and I panic, crawling quickly to my closet. I shut it quickly trying not to make to much noise and succeeding. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" I hear a woman yell clearly shocked and stressed out. "The little girl! She ran in here!" One of the men yells in frustration while searching my room. I skooted towards the wall and hugged Yimmy and Salmir harder then before, nearly breaking them apart from pressure. I hear footsteps come towards the closet door and it rips open, making me shriek a little. The light blinds me a little but I see all of the group of people staring at me intently as if I was some sort of lab subject. "Come here sweety, we aren't going to hurt you." The woman coos sweetly making me relax a little. "Y-your lying..." I whisper sadly while loosening my grip on my stuffed animals slightly. "No I'm not sweety, We're not going to hurt you. Please come out dear" I gaze into her eyes looking for lies but saw none, and I started to crawl out making sure to bring my little guardians. "Good job honey, Can you please tell me why you are here?" I look at them all sort of paranoid but I answer "live... here" She nods and asks me another question. "Whats your name sweety?" "Selma..." She looks at me sort of in thought "Selma alic?" I nod and she looks puzzled. "How old are you sweety?" I think over for a moment "thir...teen" She nods and smiles kindly at me. "Boys may I speak with her alone for a moment?" They nod but look slightly skeptical and left. "Selma are you perhaps dead?" She asks seriously, loosing all of her kindness only filled with blankness like those evil men. "I-i think so..." I whisper once again, backing away while she groaned in annoyance. "Well you have to leave, go along, Shoo" I look at her with a 'Are you serious?' face. "No" I tell her plainly while looking down at my little buddies. "No? No... Well to bad I'll make you." She says with so much hate and anger, that it caused me to shiver slightly even though I actually couldn't feel the anger radiating off of her. I scooted away a little more, then sprang up and ran for the door, which startled her greatly. I ran out of the room, and continued until I reached the basement which was one of my other personal escapes. This is also another room that was also 'locked'. I walked over to the microphone and touched it, it was also another item I could physically touch. It was a microphone made by my friend for me, since I loved to sing for fun. I picked it up and tossed it around in my hands, making sure not to drop it though. After a few moments I got bored with this and I studied the details I knew so very well. It had little cartoon characters all over it drawn, mostly little brown bears which stood for me. I smiled as I traced the little bears, bunnies, birdies, and even wolves all over the sides. I then saw what was written in neat small handwriting. "Dear Selma, This is a gift from me to you, I hope you like it. I tried my best to make it cute but I failed! Happy birthday -Judybob" Under neath Uysters handwriting, who made me the gift, was Lordsters handwriting. "She's lying Selmster, its pretty. I got the microphone for you but she pimped it out. Have fun singing your lungs out. Happy birthday. -Lordster" I grinned largely and giggled slightly, imagining them writing it down in angry fights, Uyster saying she was ruining it. I set it back down, in the microphone stand that Uyster also designed, but she actually picked it out. I heard the wall creak slightly, which freaked me out. No one was in here but me, still it freaked me out. I never did like basements because they always have a dark mysterious aura about them. Especially ours because we have all sorts of mannequins everywhere, and wine bottles. I know what your thinking, and no I don't drink. My family before they left the house, always loved to drink and party well not to much of my dad but he wouldn't pass up drinking. I looked around and saw my guitar, Gutty, silly name I know but I was free of thinking when I got him. I walked over quickly, making sure not to touch anything dusty, and I touched the guitar, but my hand passed through. "Aw crud monkeys" I whine as I remember that it was one of the items I couldn't touch. I stood up and raced up the stairs, somehow not touching any of them, and I poke my head out the door, glancing around. I saw the group of people a few doors down, talking quietly about something. I pulled my body through the door and started to walk to my room, when I remembered they broke my door down. I sighed angrily but then covered my mouth with my hands, causing my stuffed animals to fall to the floor making a soft thud on the carpeted floor. "Crackers!" I yell in a whisper while quickly picking them up, and dashing into the kitchen, into the backyard, and hiding near one of the many trees. I see one of my pet rocks that I named Darky, which was a dark coal like material, that left white chalk marks behind on cement. "Hi Darky..." I mumble as I pick the rock up, and scratch it across the cement walls that surrounded the whole backyard. I kept at this for a minute or two, eventually carving out a little stick figure with the ImHappyPLZ face from Deviantart, and two scared little stick figures pointing at him, while running. I step back while dropping the rock on the floor to examine what I did. I laugh loudly, which I stopped after a moment when it dawned on me how loud it was. I mean it even echoed loudly outside! I heard the sliding door open and a few voices. "This is the backyard?" I hear a different male voice ask "Yes, as you can see it is very large and has enough room for pets to roam or even party's to happen." I press up against the tree and make sure that Yimmy and Salmir cant be seen. After a few slow minutes pass by, they go back inside. "Phew, that was close wasn't it Yimmy and Salmir?" I ask my stuffed buddies while hugging them lovingly. I feel someone touch my arm, and I jump in fear while turning around quickly. It was one of the men, the one that was scared of me. "Sorry about earlier, I was just scared about why someone was in an abandoned house..." I nod and smile a reassuring smile at him "Its fine..." "I'm Bill, Sorry to hear what happened to you..." He says while looking at the ground in sadness. "Its fine, again he he." I giggle a little bit realizing that it sounded like I only knew a few words. "Are you okay with me... being here?" I ask fearfully and he looks at me sort of shocked "Of course! As long as you don't steal my eyeliner" He says playfully making me giggle "Eyeliner is the shiz!" I chirp happily while clapping. "Yeah!" He chirps as well, clapping with me. "Hum... I feel like... Attacking someone in a hug..." I mumble thoughtfully while looking at Bill. I'm positive he heard me because he looked at me in a 'Don't you dare' kind of way. I break out in a grin, and I pounce onto him, causing him to freak out "My hair! No! You'll mess up my hair!" I laugh happily, and touch his hair to 'mess' it up. I get off and he looks like he seen something messed up happen. "my hair..." He mumbles while getting out a mirror, where from? I have no idea, anyway he checked it and it was fine. "Your such a girl Billo" I say while poking him in the arm, then skipping off towards the house, him following me to. "Well its hard to look beautiful with messed up hair." He states while pouting cutely. "Aw! You are to cute to be real mister dude." I state while hugging the two stuffed animals I was still holding harder. "Well I'm all real" He states triumphly making me laugh again. "Sure you are" I chirp while walking through the door, waiting for him to come in also. "You need to stop doing that! Its not fair!" He whines playfully while pointing at me. "NEVER!" I yell out while running around in circles, making sure to pass through random objects. He tries to grab me, which somehow he did, making me almost fall over. "Hey! Meany you ruined my running mood, now I want to laze out somewhere." I whine while slumping slightly, proving my point. He took his hand back and looked puzzled at me. "Bill! Where are you?" I hear someone yell out from a few rooms to the right. "In the kitchen!" He yells back and looks at me apologetic. "I don't mind if they come." I meow lightly, and softly while petting Yimmy's head. "mew mew... mew mew mewmew... mew mew mew mew... mew mew... mew mew mewmew... mew mew mew mew mew..." I started to 'Mew' out the words to Hoist the Colours. I glanced over at Bill and saw him listening carefully to me Mewing. I stopped when I heard footsteps coming to the kitchen. I saw the one male who tried to calm me down in the bathroom enter. He looked at me puzzled for a moment, but looked over at Bill. He said something in that odd language again and Bill responded to. "Selma, This is Tom, my twin brother." Bill says while motioning to Tom. "Hi..." I mumble quietly while waving.  
"Hi" He replies as well, then looking at Bill with a unreadable expression. Bill shrugs randomly while looking back at me. "So... Is it true that you like to sing?" I smile widely and nod "I don't think I am very good but its a good time killer." "Can you sing us something? You have a good voice" Bill says hopefully, making me question this idea. I couldn't find any problems and so I nod. "Well I am thinking of a song called Mark of the Gun by Deathstars. You fine with that?" They nod but look sort of clueless. "Okay well there is one bad word in it so I'll change it slightly. Okay Ahem."  
"The barrel looked her Deep in the eye And she said "I want you"  
She looked the gun Deep in the eye The gun said "I want you too"

Doom strikes the tame today Day with a bowie in your bed Bodies in a huge ashtray Your life spells D.E.A.D

Well, the D is for destroy-  
Under the gun The E is for enforce-  
Under the gun A is for absolute-  
Under the gun And D is for darkness D.E.A.D- The mark of the gun

The razor smiled At the pale wrists The wrists said "Let me smile for you"  
The razor kissed To open the skin And then said "Now you re smiling to"

I control you with my hand The reasons you retrieved Darn the deeds you did, my friend The panic of this eve

Well, The D is for destroy-  
Under the gun The E is for enforce-  
Under the gun A is for absolute-  
Under the gun And D is for darkness D.E.A.D- the mark of the gun

But did you ever see that The crimes you did were alright But will you ever taste that That certain wet taste of fright"  
As I finish they both look at awe at me, and clap. "He he, thankies thankies very much!" I chirp while clapping happily. We hear a sudden loud bang erupts through the house, and we all look at each other in wonderment. 


	3. Chapter 3 Choice of payment?

I voiced our question out loud "What was thats?" They shrugged and started to head towards where we heard the noise, and we saw that lady sprawled out on the floor. I laughed loudly in amusement while they went over to help her up. She glared at me and I just grinned back "Thank you boys. Have you choosen the house you wish to live in?" I started to walk past them, towards the basement so I could have a little alone time for no reason. "Yes we have, This one is perfect for us" I hear Bill say with a happy voice making me grin but continue my way downstairs. "A-ah-okay then, lets go back to the office to fill out the paperwork." I twirled happily, 'Yay! Finaly I wont be alone for a long time!' I heard the muffled voices from Bill and Tom through the door, but not clearly since I was already at the bottom, anyway I heard footsteps towards the door, and a gentle knock. I shrugged and went to the door, and poked my head through it, coming in contact with someones chest. "Yus?" I ask while looking up to see who I ran into, only to see Bill. He smiled "We have to go for the papers, we'll be back though" "Awe! Darns well have fun with, her~" I say with a suggestive tone, and a little wink making him laugh. "I'm good, maybe Tom will" "What?" I giggled as Tom looked at us in that 'What are you planning?' look. "Well we have to go, Don't ruin the house while we are gone!" "Pfft, if I could I would but I can cause... I don't know why actually... hmm... okay well have fun DIEING of paperwork!" I chirp while going back into the basement, to continue my happy twirling. Eventually I got board of just twirling around, so I did something sort of stupid. I took a pillow and swung it around with me, almost hitting so many things BUT I DIDN'T! Hehe, well lets just say it 'flew' out of my hands? And maybe broke like... 2 wine bottles? I ran over to the bottles and looked at it in fear. "COOKIE JACKS! WHY!" I yelled out to no one in anger. I reached over and picked up the broken glass, which was easy since the peices were large, and threw them away in the garbage can that sat not to far away. "Choom choom choom... Fiddle my sticks, cook her cribs, make me a contagious dream..." I sang quietly while looking at the floor that the wine made wet. "I'll... clean it later..." I sigh out in laze while slouching. "I love slouching..." I sighed again, but in content. "I sigh to much... MUAHAHAHAHA- I need a life" I shook my head at my totally late realization and thought, 'OH MY GOD! HOW LONG WAS I DOWN HERE? MAYBE THEY IS BACK! YAY! WOW MY BACK HURTS! WHY AM I YELLING IN MY HEAD?' I lazily trudged up the stairs and went through the door, only to be accompanied with silence. "YARRRRRRR I BE LIKIN' FREENCH TOAST" I yell out while clapping happily, What? I need to undo that uncomfortable silence. I heard some laughter from behind the door, and I got all spy like. "Hum... Thats odd... A LAUGHING DOOR? FUFUFU THE POWER OF MAH... um... AIR COMPELLS CHU!" I yell out at the door while pretending to throw a ball of air at it. "Are you always that loud?" I hear someone question from behind me, almost giving me a heart attack. "YUS I am... well not always but YEAH" I answer to the brown haired male. I felt someone grab me from behind also giving me another heart attack. "AHH! OH MY GOD! THE HUG! ITS THE HUG DISEASE! RUN!" I yell out while trying to run out of the persons grip but failing. "Ah... forget it im tired now" I relax into the arms that were STILL hugging me and I hear a chuckle thing. "Whos holding me?" I ask to lazy to look up. "Who do you think?" I hear a voice ask in amusment, so I think this over carefully, Who sounds like that... "Is it... Billo?" "Yup" "Yay! Choom choom this is akward~" I sing out quietly while trying to pry his arms off of me. "Why is you hugging so hard mistar?" I ask while still trying to get him off of me. "I'm not, your just weak" "Pfft nonsince, I'll show you i'm tough after I get myself a capachino later" I wave off his statement and continue to try to undo his arms. Finaly after he saw that I was getting annoyed he let go and ruffled my hair. "Later wanna try again?" I laughed lightly "I was joking dude, you is strong! Nope nope I will probebly die from your AMAZINGness" I state jokingly while patting his shoulder, him smirking from the compliment.


End file.
